In general, previous articulated, customizable signs fall into several US Classes including: 116, 73, D10 and D20. At this moment no class description could be found which includes the concepts of warning signs with special utility or application toward instantaneous display of specific predetermined topic-related displays by means of RFID systems or web-related QR codes. Searching in April 2011 confirmed the existence of about 113 grants with the text string “warning sign” in the claims. Upon close inspection, none was found which discloses or claims dynamic security systems with real-time web links especially configured for support of first-responders in accidents or terrorist attacks. Presumably, if there were applications which disclose actual apparatus, methods and systems similar to those of the present invention, they would already be held as secret within the USPTO under national security provisions, 35 USC 181.